Glitch
A glitch is a mistake in the programing of some sort of software (like a video game), usually triggered by a string of events that are in theory not supposed to happen during normal gameplay. A glitch can affect a game in many ways. Often, it can be some small quirk that easily goes unnoticed. However, some glitches can have extremely problematic effects, such as freezing the game or causing the player to die for no apparent reason. Some even can corrupt the game and/or system and render it unusable or force the player to start from the beginning. On the other hand, some can actually be helpful! In the Kirby games In Kirby's Adventure Infinite Microphone During the battle with Paint Roller, the player has to wait until Kirby has only two HP, then swallow the Microphone when it appears. Then the player has to use it twice to kill Paint Roller with one Mike remaining. When the Star Rod piece appears, the player has to use Kirby's last Mike a split-second before he touches it. Then, when the player reaches the next world/the next boss (depending on which mode the player's playing), Kirby will still have the Mike ability. Shine & Bright's Speedy Sprites First, Kirby MUST have the Hi-Jump ability. Then, make sure Mr. Bright (sun) is in the sky & Mr. Shine (moon) is on the ground standing next to Bright. When Mr. Bright uses is energy beam attack, Kirby must uses Hi-Jump to go through Mr. Shine, the energy beam, and Mr. Bright unharmed. The invincibility of the jump should ware off when inside Mr. Bright, so Kirby will take damage; then most of the screen will be pixelated and filled with garbled sprites (you can still see the game clearly) and everything will move slightly faster. In Kirby Super Star Invisible Bomb This glitch can only be attempted in Milky Way Wishes. First, the player has to select the Bomb ability while Kirby is underwater. The bomb Kirby is holding will then explode. Then, the player has to make Kirby jump out of water and onto the ground. When they do, Kirby will act like he is still holding the bomb, when in reality, he's holding nothing at all. In Kirby Air Ride Walk on Lava Go to the volcano. Fly next to the volcano, but don't go into it. Instead, once you're near it, jump off your ride and jump into the volcano. Instead of flying up to the garden, you'll walk over the lava. If your ride is in the volcano with you, you'll get launched up as soon as you go into it. Breakdancing Kirby Find a time bomb. Plant it in the middle of where all the machines would be in Free Run. Then, go to the openings to the undergroud at the city and stand on the ledge of it. (not too high and not too low, but in the middle). Jump on the ledge and move a little bit towards the the gap so the middle of kirby's body hits the ledge. If you did it correctly it should make kirby fall slantwise after he hits the ledge of the slanted wall. You should now be on the ground while falling. After completing the glitch DO NOT JUMP OR GET IN A CAR because it will return you to normal. Make your way to the time bomb (while following step 7) and get hit by it. PRESTO! You should now be in your hit fall animation while on the ground which makes it look like he is break dancing! Twitching Kirby Hitting Kirby while he's breakdancing won't stop him. Unless you use Mike. Then he'll start twitching. Bumpy Air Ride Enter the High Jump mini-game. Pick the Bulk Star. Go to the back of the platform and then charge ahead. Once you get close to the boost pads, inch towards them, to make sure you don't miss them. If done correctly, Kirby should be flying to the top. Once you've arrived there, keep tapping A. The Bulk Star will continuosly shake up and down, and it'll stay up in the sky for as long as you're tapping A. Out of Bounds Grab a Dragoon. Fly to the invisible wall next to the castle and continue bashing it. (Or, if you fly high enough, you can pass right over the wall) If done correctly, Kirby will break through the wall and will start shaking. If you look at the mini-map, you can see that the pink dot that represents Kirby is out of the area. Death of Kirby Grab a Battery item and go to the railing next to the meadow. Charge at it and with some luck, you'll fall through the map. A strange icon will appear and a strange sound wil play, and Kirby will fall to his doom. For the rest of the match, Kirby will be dead. Thunderball The easiest way to do this glitch is to go to Checker Knights time attack, and on the 3rd lap there will be small Gordos and a Wheelie Bike will come along every few seconds. To do it, simply get the Wheel ability, and hold A when you get near the Gordos (not too close). The effect of the glitch is that while the thunderball is operating, Kirby will stay in wheel form even after he would usually go normal by then. Infinite Flight Glitch In Kirby Air Ride, there is a glitch in which the Bulk Star is capable of infinite flight distance. In order to do this glitch, a Gamecube controller with a fast turbo function is required. Set the turbo to the A, L, or R button (the boost buttons). Play any mode in which Bulk Star is playable. When riding the Bulkstar, go off any sizable jump in the course to become airborne. In mid air, hold down the turbo button. Normaly, boosting in mid-air with any other machine would cause you to drop to the ground. However, under these circumstances, the Bulk Star will vibrate forcefully, maintaining altitude for a moment, and then shoot up into the air at high speed. At this point, the player simply needs to hold the button, and the Bulk Star will cover tons of ground. In Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Wheel Through Walls First, go to Olive Ocean and get to the part just before Bonkers. Swallow Sparky and Sword Knight and keep doing so until you get Hammer, than pound the stake. Next, keep swallowing them again until you get Wheel. Now when the screen scrolls towards Bonkers, go into the chasm made by the stake and transform into a Wheel. You will now be inside the walls. This glitch can be replicated with other abilities that let you transform at a mini-boss. Stuck Flamer In Rainbow Route, in an area full of Star Blocks lies a Flamer. If you knock into it with Wheel, it might go inside a wall. It normally circles around the platform it's on, but since the insides of walls are just big platforms, it stays still. Sometimes, it crazily shakes around. Dark Mind's Hats Beat Dark Mind's second form. At the last second, call the other Kirbies. Make sure one of them has Sword, Bomb, Missile, Beam, Fire, Tornado or Laser. Once you all go on your Warp Stars to fight Dark Mind, their hats should be on the top left corner of the star. With Missile, though, it will be on top of their heads. Blockin Ladder Go to Carrot Castle. Go to the room where a Blockin is next to a ladder. Push him into the ladder so that he turns into a block. At the same time, have Kirby grab onto the ladder and swiftly make your way to where Blocking will land. He will push Kirby off the ladder, but the game still thinks that he's climbing a ladder, so Kirby can still "climb" up and down. He's even able to climb up past where the ladder ends. In Kirby Squeak Squad Sinking Maxim Tomato To perform this glitch, the player will need the Ice Bomb power. The player has to go to the first stage in Prism Plains and walk until (s)he reaches the pool of water with the Maxim Tomato in it. Then, (s)he has to throw a bomb at it. When the bomb explodes inside the pool and freezes the water, the tomato will slowly sink into the ground. Going into the water and breaking the ice blocks will cause the tomato to pop up again and behave as though nothing happened. Distilled Throw Power To perform this glitch, the player will need the Throw ability with its respective scroll. The player has to enter a battle with Mrs. Moley, the boss of Nature Notch (second level in the game). When she pops out of her hole, (s)he has to stand next to her, facing away. When she starts throwing things, Kirby must inhale until he inhales something. If Kirby simply stands there and does not throw it, the held item will damage her (which is a tactic that many expert players use to defeat bosses.) Although everything is normal up to this point, if Kirby kills Mrs. Moley in this manner, the item and its glowing aura will both disappear and the usual whiteout ensues. When it is over, Kirby will still be holding the invisible projectile. At this point, the move's timer will run out, and Kirby will throw it automatically. When he does so, there will be no item, only a glowing ball of energy. UFO Discoloration To perform this glitch, Kirby will need the UFO ability. If Kirby gets killed by Bohboh, the boss of Vocal Volcano, as he throws him into the lava pit in the center of his room while he has the UFO ability, the colors of Kirby's body and shoes will considerably lighten and he will be covered in strange pale lines similar to the panels of Metal Kirby. Ghost Through Walls Pick any area where there's a Sword Knight with a slanted platform and a wall at the end of it, vertically. Posess the Knight and slash at the wall. If done correctly, Kirby should now be inside the walls. He can ditch Sword Knight and even the Ghost ability, but once you're in, you can't get out. You can also use Metalun and Heavy Knight. Getting a Bun to throw you into a wall when you're right next to one will also do the trick. Sliding Acchi With Ghost, control Acchi. Next, double tap left to slide a little bit. During this slide, jump. The result: Achi will fly across the screen for as long as you're taping A. Ability Through Walls When the screen gets automatically scrolled like in the rooms right before Dark Nebula, or due to a mini boss battle, bubbles and ability stars get pushed into the current screen even if there's a wall, similar to the Wheel Through Walls glitch from Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. In Kirby Canvas Curse Invisible Wall If you select the Silent Seabed level go up to the part with the wall that has to be tapped three times to be ridden of. If you have stone then you can perform this glitch. While in the stone form roll up to the wall and it should appear to be destroyed. It is even passable. However if you tap the area where the wall once was then you should find that it did not register the wall being destroyed. The invisible wall will still require you to tap it thrice to actually be rid of it. In the Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee Kirby's Frying Pan Pick Kirby and Mr. Game and Watch with the Mushroom Kingdom stage. Take MG&W's power and stand right on the edge of the bricks. Then use your B move. If done correctly, the frying pan will stay on Kirby's hand, even when he gets rid of the ability. Flat Kirby You need Kirby and Jigglypuff. To do this glitch, simply have Kirby suck in Jigglypuff, then float up in the air and start Rollout on both Kirby and Jigglypuff. As Kirby falls, release Rollout on both, and when they collide, Kirby will get somewhat flatter. Simply rinse and repeat until you are satisfied. Pixel Yoshi Pick Yoshi and Kirby on any stage. Steal Yoshi's ability. Have Kirby eat Yoshi with the ability. Yoshi must then mash buttons and the contol stick to break free. Once Yoshi is free from the egg, he'll be smaller. If done over and over again, Yoshi can become as small as a pixel. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kirby Earthquake To start off, select the Pictochat stage. Go to the corner until you have the falling animation and do your down+B move. Instead of sliding off, you'll be wedged to the stage and look like you're causing an earthquake. This lasts for however long lasts the move. This can also be performed on custom stages if you have two regular slopes; one from bottom-left to top-right, the other flipped (being one space left and one space up from the first slope). Performing the glitch on the upper slope results in exactly the same thing. This This video demonstrates it. Giga Trouble With Giga Bowser, things could get nasty. First, transform into Giga Bowser (with Bowser). Then, do the Kirby Earthquake, but put Giga Bowser right next to the corner. The result: Kirby will get stuck there forever, and Giga Bowser will continuosly take damage. Hopefully you did a time match. Item Cooking To start off, pick Kirby and Olimar. Then pick a large enough stage. Then get the smash ball for Kirby and place Olimar far away from him. Then, have Olimar continuously pluck out Pikimin. If Olimar is far enough away, he won't get sucked into Kirby's pot, but his Pikmin will. As such, you can keep plucking Pikmin until the pot has reached the max amount of items it can hold and the result it a bunch of items. (This trick also works with Fox's blaster) Bang, Bang, Bang It's simple when you see it and easy to do. First, get a final smash for Kirby. Then, have someone grab an assist trophy. Once he has grabbed one, start banging your utensils. Kirby will never stop banging until the match ends, so hopefully you did a time match. Aura Kirby Pick the Bridge of Edin stage. Then, grab a smash ball for Kirby. Let the bridge be destroyed. When you see that it's starting to fix, jump in with Kirby and use his final smash. If Kirby is inside the bridge once it finishes rebuilding, it will push him above. In the end, he'll look like he has a final smash when in reality he doesn't. Final Stucker As of now, the only platform this will work on is the tree from the original Pokemon Stadium. It's similar to the Kirby Earthquake, only with your Up+B. Go on the ledge mentioned before. Then use your Up+B on it. You should get stuck on it and you will release yourself in a few seconds. Steal and Warp You must do this glitch on a stage where there are two solid platforms one above the other. Not including custom stages, there are three: Skyworld, Mario Bros. and Big Blue. Also, the match must be on team stamina mode. Kirby is by himself on one team, two other cpus on another team. Both of them need to have 1 stamina. Now pick a stage that meets the requirements above. Go on top of a solid platform with another solid platform below it and steal someone's power. Kirby should have somehow warped the other character to under the platform. Walk Through Walls Create a stage where a bunch of solid stone blocks are bunched up next to each other. Have Kirby jump right between the tiny space between the blocks. Kirby will now be inside the blocks. He can escape by flying to the top. Category:Super Smash Bros.